


The Reason To Feel Happy | Minsung

by Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan



Series: Parenting 101 by Lee Minho [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Children, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Good Friend, I need help, I wrote ANOTHER part to Parental Guidance :/, Implied Bullying, Jisung is a good dad pt. 3, Jk they must be protected at all costs, Late Night Conversations, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Like seriously yall, M/M, Minho and Jisung kiss in this one dw :), Minho is a simp <3, Minho is not very good with adults pt. 3, Parenthood, Rejection, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Seo Changbin is a Good Friend, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Single Parent Han Jisung, Single Parents, Soft Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Stressed Han Jisung | Han, Sweet Lee Minho | Lee Know, Teacher Lee Minho, This is pt 3 to parental guidance, Tired Han Jisung | Han, or is he????, protect Jisung at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan
Summary: (Pt. 3 to Parental Guidance Oops)It was weird. To feel comfortable around a student and a parent in such a situation, he meant. To feel such warm domesticity when it came to the two, Minho welcomed it. Usually, he puts up a thin border of professionalism when he talked to Jisung or Younghee—like he was doing this as a teacher as a half-assed excuse. However, he thought that they were practically way past that. Especially when Jisung smiles at him like that. When Younghee smiles too, albeit small, and starts to eat her food.But maybe he wasn't doing this as his job—because he was a teacher just looking out for the well-being of his student. He guessed he was doing this for the both of them, as Lee Minho to Han Jisung and Han Younghee.ORBeing called back to school regarding a problem with his daughter and another student really made Jisung open up to Minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Parenting 101 by Lee Minho [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993039
Comments: 12
Kudos: 201





	The Reason To Feel Happy | Minsung

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is the third part to Parental Guidance.... 
> 
> Still haven't worked on my other books<3 But I think that's a good thing. Writing this one-shot has helped me take a break from writing whole books lmao. 
> 
> But I think I'll write ONE LAST part to this one-shot. but the thing is, I only have a half-baked plot for the fourth part. Like I kind of ran out of ideas lmao. But I'm sure I'll figure out something in the future. For now, let me work on my other stories bc GODDAMN IT IM SO CLOSE TO FINISHING THE PREQUEL TO AKTP BUT MY PROCRASTINATING ASS KEEPS GOING BACK TO THIS ONE-SHOT LMAO
> 
> But enjoy the third part <3\. This one is actually pretty long because I accidentally got carried away oops. 
> 
> -Ly <3

"Hello? Is this Han Younghee's father?"

Something was wrong. Something _must_ be wrong.

He recognized the number as the school's, thinking it might be Minho (though it was strange since the teacher only used his personal number if he needed to talk to Jisung). However, as he answered, almost greeting the caller as Minho, he was met with a deep voice. It was another teacher who called Jisung during work, not Minho.

Jisung could feel something at the pit of his stomach at his greeting, as if he's just swallowed a cluster of rocks. And the way he whispered, though soft with high urgency, didn't make it any better.

"Yes, this is Han Jisung. Is there anything wrong?"

Jisung hoped that there was nothing wrong. But then again, the school doesn't call to applaud a student. The school only calls if there were problems.

Jisung thought everything was going well. Whenever he called Minho to calm his nerves, the teacher would always assure him that Younghee was doing well. She finally started turning in her homework, listened in class, talked to Minho—still didn't talk to other children, but Jisung didn't like to talk to his classmates when he was young either so that bit was fine.

And even Changbin and Hyunjin say that Younghee looks a little brighter. It's almost unnoticeable but they say that she at least answers a lot more other than nods or minimal words. She even comments on the stupid dramas that Changbin watches (a shocking similarity with the tattooed man Jisung almost reprimanded—he did _not_ want the older to influence his daughter).

But the other day, Jisung messed up. He knew he did.

He arrived at around 9 at night, pretty early considering the usual time he got home. However, it didn't reduce the fatigue he felt as he unlocked the front door and entered the quiet apartment.

His mind was switching back and forth between sleep and his nightly housework. He even almost fell over the couch and passed out there. But he was determined to finish the last bits of chores he had for the day. He shuffled into the kitchen, washed Younghee's and his lunchboxes, and let them dry on the rack for the next day.

Though as his hands made familiar motions to wash soap from the containers, he shut his eyes to find at least some sort of rest to his fuzzy vision. Jisung sleepily thought about what he'll cook in the morning. Should he sleep in a little later and just make an omelet? Or reuse some kimchi from the fridge... Or try to make some gimbap. He knew he'll have to wake up a little earlier for the gimbap, but it _is_ delicious... And he didn't want Younghee to eat depressing food for lunch.

Thinking about the next day's lunch somehow lulled Jisung to dream, perking up when he hears the soft clink of the container hitting against the sink. _That_ was a sign to Jisung that he needed to sleep. That, keeping himself awake, would prove fruitless—he won't be able to finish anything else if he kept falling asleep every ten seconds. Plus, he didn't want to accidentally break something, especially this late at night.

He didn't go to Younghee's room that night. And Jisung hoped she understood that it'll only be once, hoping she wouldn't be bothered that he didn't check up on her.

So after finishing the dishes, he trudged to his room, crawled into bed, and embraced the warmth of slumber, even if he was still in his work clothes and his glasses were still on the bridge of his nose. He was borderline sleeping when he heard a soft, almost inaudible _"Appa?"_

He thought he was hearing things. After all, being home meant that his mind was in _"Parent mode,"_ and not going into Younghee's room to check up on her made something nip at the back of his head.

But he heard it again, _"Appa,"_ this time, a lot softer, though assuring.

When he opened his eyes, he perked up at the sight of Younghee laying in bed, facing him, her eyes wide with brows knit in the dark. Jisung didn't have the energy to feel surprised, instead, his eyebrows shot up as he stares at Younghee.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and Jisung laughed, light before he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Of course I'm okay. Just a little tired. But you should go to bed. You must be exhausted."

"But you're in my bed... I don't believe you, are you sure you're okay?"

"Ah," Jisung huffed out another laugh. He felt as if fatigue had given him some sort of out-of-world high and it took a long moment for him to process anything his daughter had said. "I'm fine. Appa will be out of your bed in ten minutes, don't worry. Look how wide awake he is!" Jisung makes a show of opening his eyes widely, his mouth agape to make his daughter laugh. Though she only frowns.

"Does Seonsaengnim know?"

"I don't think so. But he doesn't need to know. Don't tell him or Changbin or Hyunjin. I don't want to worry them anymore," The squirrelly man sighed but held out his pinkie. Younghee hesitated but wrapped her pinkie around Jisung's, the pads of their thumbs meeting above. "It'll be our little secret. Okay?"

Younghee nodded and Jisung reached up to pet her hair before he gave her a warm smile to reassure his daughter that he was okay. Playing with the dark strands, Jisung shuts his eyes to at least rest his eyes for a bit. And even though he promised he'll be out of her bed in a few more minutes, Jisung fell asleep.

He hated how he woke up the next day, much more tired he felt than the night before (if that was even possible). He hated how icky he felt for falling asleep in his work clothes, hated how his entire body felt like breaking for curling into the small bed. Hated how strained his eyes felt, and how the back of his ears and the bridge of his nose hurt from having his glasses pressed against his face.

But he opened his eyes to Younghee's sleeping frame still beside him, scooting further to the other side so Jisung wasn't hanging off the edge anymore. She looked peaceful, her small hands on the pillow beside her head, Jisung's hand still on her shoulder from where it fell last night.

Jisung remembered smiling the brightest that day, his fatigue forgotten and diminished as he pressed a soft kiss to his daughter's hair before he slipped out of bed.

It was still too early in the morning for Younghee to wake up, but Jisung couldn't help but squeal at how cute she was. That night was the moment they've ever seen so much of each other and Jisung felt giddy for it. Though somewhere in the back of his mind told him that he made Younghee uncomfortable. It was never an outright nagging, but more of a murmuring that he could hear nipping at his back.

But hearing the teacher ask for him... That murmuring suddenly burst into yells—that it was Jisung's fault for making Yougnhee so uncomfortable. For rushing and forcing his daughter to like him when he should've nudged her instead.

But Younghee was still his daughter. And no matter how much she hates him, Jisung will never hate her.  
  
  


**\---**  
  
  


No one was at the school anymore. No one but the parents and their child in front of him, Younghee at his side and two teachers off to the left.

Jisung tried to get a word in, but ever since he stepped into the teachers' lounge where the second teacher, Lee Felix, led him, he endured accusation after accusation thrown at him. Younghee stood beside him with knit brows and Jisung had to his best to stay calm for his daughter— himself, too.

But Minho was there, arms crossed but brows knit as he glanced between Jisung and the parents berating him, a small reassurance to Jisung. And before they could accuse anyone without an explanation, Minho steps in between, trying to catch the parents' eyes with a frown.

"Ms. Park, _please_ allow me to explain," Minho says, holding both of his hands out in an attempt to calm the turmoil to ensue.

"Yes! Yes, please do, explain!" Mr. Park yells, gesturing to their child who had tissues stuffed in his nostrils to stop any more blood from flowing. "Explain why that _delinquent_ right there beat up my son!"

"I- I assure you, Younghee _isn't_ a delinquent!" Jisung exclaims, his hands making frantic gestures as the parents scoff.

"I thought school was a safe space for students! How can we trust to leave our child here during the day _to learn_ , when there are damn bullies around every corner!" They bark, gesturing to Younghee whose gaze fell to the floor. "She should be punished! To set the bar and discipline your students Mr. Lee!"

"No! No- no that's not true!" Jisung stammers. He heaves, his eyes wide behind his glasses. "Younghee isn't a bully, she isn't... She doesn't hurt other kids—"

"But we _saw_ her punch him! How do you explain that?!" They point at Jisung, the latter on the verge of bowing and apologizing and begging the parents to keep from scolding his daughter any longer. But he takes a breath, instead tilting his head down in a small sign of respect. "As a parent, you should've raised her better!"

"I- I—"

"And where's her mother? It's only fair that _both_ parents compensate for the actions of their child!"

"No... I'm— she's..."

"Look, Younghee is like a daughter to me." Minho steps in, the parents directing their bitter glare toward the teacher and relieving Jisung even for a moment. "In a way, I treat all of my students as if they were my children. After all, I have to take care of them for half of the day. But she wouldn't do such a thing. And it was just an accident, I'm sure. If we could just sort this out—"

"The school director should know about this."

"No, there's no need," Minho frowns, though offering them a smile that the parents outright rejected. "The director is a busy woman, and the issue could be solved here. And I assure you, it'll be solved—this _will_ be taken care of. It won't happen again, but before we could do anything about it, we should all keep our heads."

"But you're clearly biased!" Ms. Park seethes, Minho biting back a scoff.

"I'm not biased. I'm not taking Younghee's side, nor am I accusing your son. All I'm saying is that, until we get to the bottom of this, it's irrational to punish a student without properly understanding what had happened first," Minho defends. "Yes, Younghee punched a student, and she will be punished accordingly. But we _can't_ punish her for anything else you're accusing her of. Not without evidence."

"This is ridiculous—"

"I'm only being rational."

"You're being unfair, that's what," Mr. Park sighs. Grabbing their kid, the two parents storm out of the room, as Minho takes a deep breath, scratching the back of his head in frustration.

"I'm... sorry."

It was quiet, so quiet that the teacher could've mistaken it as Younghee's voice. But it had been Jisung who apologized.

Jisung didn't know why, but he felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes—as if _he_ was the one being scolded. And in ways, he was. He _should've_ raised Younghee better, those two were right.

"Hey, how about we go outside for a second while your dad and Minho-ssi talk?" Lee Felix hums as he gestures to the door, a hand on Younghee's shoulder.

"Go ahead, baby. It'll be a quick second," Jisung says, offering the little girl a reassuring smile and a nod. Though she frowned, she turns to the freckled teacher before leaving the room, leaving Jisung alone with Minho.

"Oh shoot, that didn't go so well, didn't it?" Jisung laughs once the two were out and far from the room in an attempt to distract himself from the tears threatening to overflow at any second. Though he sniffles, slapping his cheeks to recollect himself. "I'm sorry—"

"Why are you apologizing?" Minho asks, softly, carefully. As if they were discussing a forbidden secret. Which in ways, _they were._ This conversation isn't supposed to be happening right now.

"You had to step in because I couldn't just be a parent and defend my child."

"But it's not your fault. You were being berated with accusations. They were the ones being irrational about the whole situation. It's not the first time I had to handle parents like them."

Jisung lets a breathy laugh, shaking his head lightly though offering the older a smile he just couldn't return. Not this time. But Jisung tries again, assuring him, that it was fine. He was fine.

"Thank you for defending Younghee like that, though. Thank you for always looking out for her and taking care of her when I can't. Thank you for being there for her—seriously, _really_ ," Jisung says, though feeling as if Minho's stare was melting through his facade. As if he would burst into tears at any second—but he couldn't. He _shouldn't. "Just..._ I can't thank you enough for making her feel as if she _does_ have a parent beside her. A proper one."

"Don't say that..."

"It's true, though." Jisung shrugs, trying to avoid the older's eyes on him, how they were so full of something Jisung couldn't interpret. And it scared him, really. Scared him enough that he felt like running out of the room and making Younghee move schools so he never had to face this Lee Minho ever again. "I'm happy that she found someone she can confide in, I really am. I'm happy knowing that she's happy."

" _Please_ don't say that," Minho repeats, Jisung perking up as the teacher takes a step closer. But in no way did he glance up at Minho. He only wanted to sink back, maybe disappear into the floor or the walls that suffocated him. "Don't belittle yourself as a parent. Because really, it's not your fault. Neither is it Younghee's. You've been trying your best and I can see, truly see that Younghee is a lot happier. Not because of me, but because of you. And frankly, I'm worried."

"About Younghee?"

"No, about you." Jisung's gaze snaps toward Minho, his eyes wide behind his glasses as opposed to Minho's worried glance. Jisung thought it was a joke. He thought Minho worried about children, not their parents. After all, that's what teachers did. But his frown, the way he stares down at Jisung, the way he sighs and shakes his head—he was serious. Completely serious, much to Jisung's dismay.

He wasn't trying to cheer Jisung up like last time. He wasn't that normally cheery teacher who seemed as if nothing bothered him. And Jisung felt like a child in this room, as if Minho had caught him with something he wasn't supposed to be caught doing.

"She told me you passed out the other day..." Minho murmurs, the younger letting out an amused puff of air through his nose. It was more of embarrassment than anything. After all... He didn't want Minho to know.

"Shoot. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone," the squirrelly man says. And when he felt his tears fire up back again, Minho only hesitantly wraps his arms around Jisung in warm comfort, calming him a little as the younger lets out a shaky breath. An embrace Jisung didn't think he'd very much needed—a comfortable bed he fell into at the end of the day.

"She only did because she's worried about you." Minho _finally_ smiles back, albeit small and more of a reassurance that he wouldn't go any farther if Jisung ever said. It felt like a small breath of air to Jisung actually, to know that Minho wouldn't force it upon him if he didn't want to answer. "But why not? Why do you overwork yourself?"

"I don't _feel_ like I'm overworking myself but... I feel like I'm just not doing enough. For the people, I care about. Especially Younghee. Changbin hyung and Hyunjin both say that I don't need to pay them back but I just feel so guilty for not _giving_ anything back." Jisung mutters, resting his cheek against the older's shoulder with a sigh, shutting his eyes—calm. He felt calm at the presence of the older, reassured at the warmth of his hand patting his back. "You too. I feel guilty asking for your help."

"Jisung, when they say they don't want anything in return, it means that they value what they have with you right now. And they're worried about you too. They want you to take care of yourself as much as you take care of Younghee because you're the only one who can make Younghee feel loved," Minho murmurs, carefully pulling away to glance at the younger. When Jisung doesn't respond, only nods and shrugs, Minho sighs, taking a step back and scratching the back of his head. "It's _okay_ to ask for help. Even if you don't have anything to give in return."

"I'm sorry," Jisung murmurs, Minho smiling brightly at him.

"I told you, you don't have to apologize. You don't have to apologize for something you have no control of," The older hums, the younger returning the smile, though nowhere near as bright as Minho's. "Here, how about this. School is over, and if your break is still on... How about I treat you and Younghee to some udon?"  
  
  


**\---**  
  
  


"Wah—this looks delicious! I don't think I'll be able to cook anything anywhere _near_ as this," Jisung gasps dramatically, eyes wide and mouth agape in an attempt to make Younghee laugh—or smile.

Though she only stares at her bowl of noodles, sitting beside Minho quietly as the teacher laughs at the squirrelly man's attempt to cheer her up.

After exiting the teacher's lounge, he was almost amazed at how fast of a 180 Jisung did once in the presence of his daughter. As if they weren't _just_ talking about things too personal for a normal, professional conversation between a parent and a teacher. Minho almost commended him for it, for staying strong in front of his daughter. But the thing is, while at first Minho thought that was a feat in of itself, Minho wondered if Jisung had been completely truthful to himself.

He _was_ tired, and he _knows_ he is. And surely, once in a while, his selfishness acted up—as it _should_. He needed to take care of himself as much as he did Younghee and everyone around him. But maybe his selflessness made him blind to that.

He continued to smile, laugh, and such as the trio walked to the nearest udon restaurant, cheering up Younghee as if he wasn't in need of a _'pick-me-up'_ either. It was... something else at least. Something to awe at to see Jisung give everything for someone he loves.

"No, but really!" Jisung's eyes are wide on Minho and Younghee, the teacher smiling at the younger's antics as he stuffs his cheeks, almost inhaling his food at the rate he was eating. He covers his mouth as he talks between chews, probably starving from not eating the entire day. "This is actually really delicious! We should come here more often!"

"You look like a squirrel," Minho laughs, gesturing to the younger's wide-eyes and round, stuffed cheeks. Jisung covers his mouth and suppresses a laugh, frantically shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Stop that," he giggles, reaching over to hit the teacher's arm. "Don't be like Changbin hyung and Hyunjin. Those two did nothing but tease me about them back in high school."

"But you really do! That's what squirrels look like—"

"You, focus on your own food." Jisung points his chopsticks at the older in a mock threat, Minho smiling as he begins on his bowl of udon, glancing at Younghee who still hasn't started on her food. Minho nudges her lightly, the young girl perking up with wide eyes as the teacher offers her a small smile.

He felt bad for the little girl. Minho should've stopped the rumors and the bullying earlier—if he _just_ noticed the glares, the teasing, the mocking... But as a teacher _how_ did he even let the behavior get past him? How could he allow such acts to happen behind his back? It made Minho wonder if he's missed other acts of bullying throughout his teaching years. If he was doing his job properly to protect his students.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Younghee suddenly asks, glancing at Jisung with knit brows as the squirrelly man's eyes flicker to Minho. Though he finishes chewing his food first, clearing his throat before tilting his head in confusion.

"Well, do you want me to?" He asks, though serious, his tone warm and soft. His eyes were so full of fondness as they stared at Younghee, leaning forward on his elbows when his cheeks rounded into a smile.

"No..."

"Then I won't be mad at you," Jisung hums, cupping his cheeks playfully as Minho smiled at him. "I won't be mad at my baby— _never!"_

"I punched him because he said you're not good enough as my dad. You only pity me. That's why you stayed..." Younghee murmurs, Jisung's playful demeanor immediately breaking at the honesty his daughter had just given him.

"Well, I don't think that's a good enough excuse to hurt your classmate."

"He was calling you out," Younghee said. "He kept saying you can't do your job as a dad."

"Yeah... But if you hurt someone for being hurtful to you, then you won't be better than that person," Jisung smiles small, laughing lightly at his daughter's confusion. "If another student says I'm not a good dad, ignore them. Or maybe tell them otherwise. They're only trying to get a reaction out of you, you know. If you keep ignoring them, they'll eventually grow bored."

Younghee nods as she chews on her bottom lip. Though she glances back up at Jisung, the latter noticing one more question buried in her eyes. Jisung nods with a warm smile, reassuring his daughter that she could ask a thousand questions in succession and he would answer them all.

"How come I don't have a mom?"

Younghee could ask a _million_ questions in succession and Jisung would answer. _Except_ for that one. Minho noticed how Jisung immediately tensed, his smile faltering though acting up again only to falter right after. He instead sighs, leaning forward with his brows knit and chewing his bottom lip in search of an answer.

Honestly, Minho never expected the question either. Younghee never asked where her mom is and she seemed _fine_ without a mom. Had the rumors gotten to her? Did the trouble earlier cause her to think about it?

Though just like Younghee, Minho was a bit curious at the answer. But the way Jisung stammers and stutters, how he blinks furiously in search of a proper answer... Minho knew Jisung couldn't tell Younghee the entire truth now. Maybe, when she was older, but she was still too young.

"You're just special," Minho hums turning to the little girl. The Hans both perk up at the teacher, While Younghee stares at him curiously, Jisung's eyes were wide on him, chewing at the inside of his cheek. "Other kids need _two_ parents. But you only need one. Jisung's so strong he can handle being a mom _and_ a dad."

Minho offers her the brightest smile, glancing at Jisung with a giggle. The younger stares at the older in a grateful fondness as he nods, his cheeks rounding into a warm smile and a breathless laugh.

"Yeah," Jisung hums, picking the tempura from Minho's bowl to instead place it on Younghee's, the teacher mocking an offense. "So you should eat a lot and grow strong like Appa!"

Jisung leans back, scrunching his face and flexing his arm, before bursting into a fit of giggles as he returns to his own food. Minho bubbles, feeling an unfamiliar sense of warmth fill his body.

It was weird. To feel comfortable around a student and a parent in such a situation, he meant. To feel such warm domesticity when it came to the two, Minho welcomed it. Usually, he puts up a thin border of professionalism when he talked to Jisung or Younghee—like he was doing this as a teacher as a half-assed excuse. However, he thought that they were practically way past that. Especially when Jisung smiles at him like that. When Younghee smiles too, albeit small, and starts to eat her food.

But maybe he wasn't doing this as his job—because he was a teacher just looking out for the well-being of his student. He guessed he was doing this for the both of them, as Lee Minho to Han Jisung and Han Younghee.

Jisung chokes on his food as he checks the time, tilting his head in thanks when Minho places a cup of water in front of him.

"Fu—Shoot! I'm late!" Jisung exclaims, digging through his bag and pulling out his wallet.

"Oh—no, no, no," Minho shakes his head as Jisung hands him some cash, the younger rolling his eyes playfully before handing it to Younghee instead.

"Here, pay for the food instead, since your teacher is being a butt," Jisung smiles, gathering his things as he takes one last big gulp of water. "I have to go. Tell Minho where to drop you off, okay?" Jisung asks, reaching over to kiss Younghee's head as he slips out of their booth, smiling brightly as he waves to the two. "Bye baby! I love you!"

Minho laughs as he takes a sip of his water, hearing the bell jingle as the door opens and shuts. The two thought that that would be the end of Jisung, however, sitting by the window and all...

They both perk up at the sound of a dulled knocking, the two turning toward the window. They see Jisung breathe onto the glass, drawing a heart before smiling brightly and waving goodbye with both hands, his eyes almost sparkling behind his glasses. It was faint, but both Minho and Younghee heard Jisung yell _"I love you!"_ from the other side of the glass, sending flying kisses toward Younghee before running off, bowing in apology to a stranger he almost runs into.

"Your dad is funny," Minho giggles, shaking his head as he turns to the young girl sitting beside him.

"It's because he has you. He feels a lot more confident with you around," Younghee hums. Though before the older could deny such outlandish claims, Younghee shrugs. "So... thank you."

Minho hesitates, lips parting as if to say something though instead staring at the young girl. He felt a little embarrassed, a little that she said that Jisung felt comfortable around Minho, but more so _thanking_ him for _helping_ her dad become confident. Minho's heard _"thank you,"_ a million times in his life. However, hearing it from Younghee... about Jisung...

It made something in him jump, smiling brightly and nudging the young girl with his shoulder as Younghee glances at him weirdly for laughing and giggling and smiling. And before Younghee could call him weird, Minho furiously blinks at her, a bright smile on his face.

"How about we go out today?"  
  
  


**\---**  
  
  


Jisung arrived home late.

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, neither was it common. But one thing was consistent: how tired he felt at the end of the day. However, he didn't feel _too_ bad today, having enough energy to do whatever it was he needed to do before he fell asleep.

Even so, he trudged toward Younghee's room with a sigh, keeping his eyes away from the couch to avoid its tempting lulls to sleep. Quietly peeking inside his daughter's room, he softly smiles at the sight of her sleeping frame, thanking anyone above that she got home safe.

It wasn't that he _didn't_ trust Minho—he did. God knows how much he does. However, it was a huge leap of faith to allow someone he barely knows with his daughter. But then again, being a teacher was an insurance since he's always alone with children—he must know how to take care of them better than Jisung, at least. He just didn't want Minho to accidentally lose Younghee or something.

But either way, Jisung reminds himself to cook something for Minho tomorrow morning, slipping into the darkened room barely lit up by the night light that projected stars onto the ceiling above. Though he was left a little confused at the sight of everything cleaned up—the toys, the homework, the uniform neatly ironed. He worried momentarily at the thought that his daughter _ironed_ something without adult supervision however perked up at the sound of shuffling, turning to see Younghee wide awake and sitting up.

"Baby? Why are you still awake?" Jisung questions softly, heading toward Younghee and sitting at the edge of her bed. His daughter shrugs and Jisung pretended to be confused. He knew Younghee pretended to sleep from time to time, always avoiding confrontation. "It's past your bedtime."

"Appa... Could you really handle being a mom and a dad?" she asks, quietly, unsure. Quiet enough that it tugged at Jisung's heartstrings. But he hums, nodding with a smile.

"Of course I can. There's nothing Han Jisung _can't_ do." At that Younghee frowns, gripping her blanket with her small hands. Jisung laughs lightly, pulling his daughter out of whatever worried trance she was in.

"Okay..." She mumbles. "But don't work so hard."

"Okay. I won't," Jisung nods with a smile before leaning forward to press a kiss to her hair. "Go to sleep baby. You have school tomorrow."

Jisung helps Younghee under the covers, including her stuffed animal that he places next to her gingerly.

"Goodnight," he huffs, Younghee smiling small at him. "I love you. With everything I have and more."

He knows it might sound dramatic but it was true. How could he describe something incredible with such trivial things? And even then, not even the best things in his life could describe the love he had for his daughter, how much happiness she brought him.

Jisung remembers the day Younghee was born. How her cries and whines made Jisung cry, and whine. How her first smiles and laughs also made Jisung smile and laugh. He was the happiest then, and even now, he's happiest with her. Unlike many material possessions, he'll never get tired of Younghee, no matter how many times Jisung sees and talks to her. No matter how many times he walks into her room, pushing aside his tiredness for his daughter. Even if she hates him, dislikes him, or otherwise, there'll be a driving force—an invisible force not because of the morality of parents, because it's his "duty," as a dad. But because he _is_ a dad, and a mom, a friend to Han Younghee. And no matter the day or situation, whether snow, hail, or heat, Jisung will protect her.

With another glance at his daughter, Jisung quietly walks out of her room, shutting the door behind him carefully. He leans against the wood with a smile and a sigh, heading to the kitchen to clean the lunchboxes.

Though glancing into the sink... It was practically spotless. The thought made him smile, that Younghee cleaned her own container. Though after cleaning his lunchbox, Jisung plops onto the couch with a sigh, throwing his head back and immediately shutting his eyes as the impact of the day's work finally crashes onto him. He was on the verge of sleep until he almost shrieks at someone calling for him, eyes wide and scooting further against the armrest as he notices a figure on the other side of the couch.

Jisung scrambles for the lamp beside the couch, eyebrows knit together and ready to throw a couch pillow at whoever the _fuck_ was in his apartment so—

"Minho??" Jisung gasps, running a shaky hand through his hair in an attempt to recollect himself, the teacher sheepishly bowing at him. "What are... what are you doing here?!"

"Well—I— _look,_ this isn't what it looks like," the teacher sputters, Jisung nodding to allow the older to speak—and speak _fast_ before Jisung throws something. "I took Younghee out around the city today and... it was pretty late by the time she got home and I didn't want her to be all by herself this late at night so—Oh God..." Minho huffs, scratching the back of his head. "That was weird. This is creepy, isn't it? I'm intruding right now, aren't I?"

"Yes! I mean—Yes, _technically_ , but _no_... You're not intruding and thank you for worrying about Younghee! But I wished you said _something_ instead of sitting in the dark the entire time!" Though Jisung relaxes, lessening his grip on the couch pillow. Minho smiles sheepishly, bowing in apology again.

"Sorry... You looked tired I didn't want to bother you. I was hoping to just leave quietly."

"Oh. Well," Jisung shrugs, gesturing to the kitchen. "You're here now. Would you like some tea? Or anything to drink?"

"No, thanks. What about you?"

"I could drink some tea," the squirrelly man smiles smugly with a hum, Minho rolling his eyes with a mock scoff, though heading to the kitchen. "The basket above the fridge, by the way!"

"I'm supposed to be the guest here," Minho huffs, filling a kettle with water as he searches the basket above the fridge for teabags.

"How did you even get inside?" Jisung questions, hearing a cup clink against the counter as he settles more comfortably on the couch.

"Younghee said she stole a spare key from Changbin." Ah, so that explained why Changbin was complaining about his keys the other day... Jisung thought it was just his irritable misplacement, but then again, comparing him to the number of times Hyunjin lost the keys to Jisung's apartment... At least he was more responsible. "Oh, I cooked Japchae for Younghee earlier. There are some leftovers if you're hungry—and she helped me clean the dishes and I helped her clean her room."

"Thank you," Jisung pouts as Minho returns to the couch, handing the squirrelly man the mug of tea with a smile. "Why are you so nice?? It's kind of unfair."

"It should help you sleep," Minho smiles as Jisung takes a sip, sitting up and turning his body toward the teacher that sat next to him.

"Needs some work," he hums, gesturing to the tea with a smile. "Otherwise, not bad."

"Jisung... if you don't mind me asking..." The sudden shift in Minho's tone unnerved Jisung a bit, but the soft look Minho had on him reminded him that the older would back off if Jisung didn't want to answer. But even so, Minho seemed nervous to even ask the question—like a student afraid to raise his hand to ask the teacher. But Jisung nods, offering him a small smile to reassure the older. "What _did_ happen to Younghee's mom?"

Well, he knew the question was inevitable. Anyone who got to know him would eventually ask. And it included Minho—if Younghee asked, he would ask too. However, Jisung knew that Minho only asked this late _because_ of Younghee. But unlike Younghee, Jisung was more comfortable to talk about the topic with the older.

"You don't have to answer," Minho perks up at Jisung's silence, the squirrelly man laughing lightly at the older's panic. "I know I'm just Younghee's teacher and... I don't have a right to know—"

"No, no, it's okay. You're curious, I get it," Jisung smiles, shrugging. "Younghee's mom... she left. No, not because she's a horrible woman or had no heart or didn't care. We just... We _knew_ we couldn't afford to take care of a child at the time—we were young, barely out of high school, and poor. It was a rational decision. But I knew I also couldn't let Younghee to... you know... bite the dust. So, I said I would take care of her." Jisung smiles, fingers tapping on the mug as Minho nodded to show he was listening. "I was so happy when she was born. I couldn't stop crying in the hospital that Changbin hyung had to shut me up by making me drink sleep medicine."

"But her mom... what happened to her after?"

"She left. And it's not her fault, don't blame her. Neither is it mine or Younghee's. It was a mutual agreement between us. We thought it'd be best for her to leave before Younghee could grow any attachment to her. I get it though. There were far too many times during that nine-month period where I laid awake at night thinking if this was the right choice. If I was ready to become a dad at nineteen, almost twenty. I wasn't. God _knows_ I wasn't and I even almost backed out. But the only difference between me and her was, I was willing to take that risk. And when I first saw Younghee..." Jisung smiles, Minho returning the small gesture. "I knew I had made the right choice—the best choice I've ever made in my life."

The squirrelly man suppresses a yawn, shifting so he laid his head against the older's shoulder. Minho however, takes the cup away from Jisung and settles it on the coffee table in case the other falls asleep—he didn't want to go home with piping tea spilled all over his clothes. But he returns to his position, allowing the younger to lay his head on his shoulder more comfortably.

"The first few years were rough. I struggled to even survive physically and emotionally. I can't even tell you how many times I cried to Hyunjin over the phone late at night, silently to keep from waking up Younghee. How many times I would wipe them away and tell myself to grow up. How many times I lost sleep to the worries of parenthood that Changbin hyung started to buy me sleep medicine. I don't regret any of it though—my decision to take care of Younghee, I mean," Jisung mumbles. "When I see her at the end of the day, I never feel tired. I always forget how tired I am. And seriously, I don't regret even a tiny bit of my decision. Not then, not now, not in the future. I just wished that I took care of her better."

"There's nothing better you can do." Minho hums, rubbing the younger's back soothingly as Jisung smiles softly. The older pauses, before turning his head to stare at the squirrelly man. "Thank you for telling me. I know that was kind of ignorant of me to suddenly ask."

"No, I trust you," Jisung mutters, glancing up with wide-eyes. "You've gone to such lengths for me and Younghee and I'm just... happy. Really happy. So... thank you. I can't say it enough, really. Thank you."

Jisung smiles as Minho had to use all of his willpower to keep from kissing Jisung then and there—but the younger eventually beat him to the punch, barely leaning forward to press their lips together into a soft kiss. One that Minho hesitantly returned but did so fervently once he did. One that made Jisung overheat, but in no way was it uncomfortable, reaching up to cup Minho's cheeks to pull him closer. One that should've felt wrong—but it didn't, not in the slightest, a tell-tale sign to Jisung at how much trust he was willing to place on the man next to him.

He pulls away to catch his breath and steal a glance at Minho before the older pulls him back into another kiss, smiling and humming at the warmth that spread throughout his body.

"Appa?"

"Younghee!" Jisung shrieks as he immediately shoves Minho away, the older falling on his back against the cushions. He stared at Jisung in this pitiful hurt, but his eyes widened and his jaw went slack at the sight of a little girl standing in the living room, staring at Jisung and Minho with wide eyes. "What are you doing awake??"

"I couldn't sleep and thought I could sleep with you. But you weren't in your room so..." Younghee mumbles. To say Jisung's face was on _fire_ was a huge understatement _,_ feeling as if Minho had just burned him and Jisung had thanked him for it. But he tugged at his sleeves, embarrassed that his daughter had just walked in on him on the verge of making out with her teacher. And the way she stared at Minho didn't make it any better! Jisung felt as if he grew more flustered when she stared at Minho instead of him. _God_ , he wished he could chuck himself out the damn window!

"Seonsaengnim, I thought you went home?" Younghee asks, Minho clearing his throat as he sits up properly, scooting away to separate himself from the squirrelly man.

"I... I wanted to catch up with your dad."

"Baby—Younghee... Go to bed. You can sleep in my room tonight, don't worry. I'll be there in a second."

With another glance at Minho and a nod to Jisung, Younghee shuffles toward her father's bedroom, the squirrelly man relaxing against the couch with a sigh.

"Look, Minho—" The teacher perks up at the mention of his name, wide, innocent eyes on Jisung that the latter lightly laughs at. He almost looked like a lost puppy, actually, brows knit together and lips into a frown. "I like you. I really do but... What will Younghee think? I know she likes you too but I don't know if she's ready to... to... you know? I just don't think this is the best time..."

"I understand," Minho lightly laughs, rubbing his face as Jisung smiles sheepishly. "I... uhm... I don't know what to say..."

"Well—don't say anything," Jisung mutters, standing to stretch and gesture to the door as Minho stares at him with those impossibly adorable wide eyes. "But you should go home. It's already late—we both have work in the morning."

"Yeah—uhm... Yes!" Minho shoots to his feet, gathering his things as Jisung leads him to the entrance. The younger opens the door as Minho pulls his shoes on, turning to Jisung with a frown.

"So... Good night, get home safely," Jisung clears his throat, Minho nodding as he walks out, the younger almost immediately shutting the door behind him.

Jisung understands where Minho's slight disappointment came from—after all, Jisung _had_ been the one to kiss him and they both seemed interested... But Jisung worried for Younghee. Minho will inevitably become a second parent to Younghee but after growing up without one—will she even _accept_ Minho?

It was an impulsive action to kiss Minho, Jisung admits, but he wanted to place Younghee first before his selfish needs. Which included dating or otherwise—but he was a little hurt as was the teacher...

Jisung presses his ear against the door, trying to hear Minho's footsteps recede from the door but heard... nothing. He _did,_ however, hear a sigh—something that shouldn't have affected Jisung's heart so much. So much so, that he yanks open the door, making Minho jump who had been standing there.-

And Jisung opens his mouth to say something—though nothing comes out, instead, pressing a kiss to the older's cheek.

"I'm—" Jisung feels his cheeks burn and his throat dry up. He felt his heart explode and his stomach twist into itself as Minho smiles at him—warm and brightly and stupid. "Goodnight! Bye!"

Jisung slams the door at Minho's face, embarrassingly covering his face with his hands as he leans his back against the door, letting out a huge breath of air. He thought he had offended the older in some way for giving him a false sense of hope like that.

But he only smiles and laughs lightly as he heard Minho laugh on the other side of the door, yelping when he accidentally hit his foot during his momentary celebration.  
  
  


**—-**  
  
  


"You're in a good mood," Hyunjin smiles cheekily at Jisung as he peeks into the kitchen, sweeping the floor. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"It's Sunday, what do you want from me??" Jisung bites back, placing some dumplings into a steamer before gesturing to the table. "Could you help me create more dumplings? I still have to cook Gamjaguk and Teokkbokki."

"I'm already helping you clean the apartment!" Hyunjin pouts but returns the broom into the crevice between the wall and the counter, washing his hands and rolling up his sleeves as he begins making the dumplings anyway.

"And I'm feeding you and Changbin hyung!" Jisung huffs, knitting his brows when he joins the older at the table with a knife, cutting board, and some vegetables. "Kkami too. I don't have dog food on me, so I hope he can eat noodles."

"I'm proud of you, by the way," Hyunjin hums, Jisung scoffing as he cuts some vegetables. Though Hyunjin laughs, gesturing the squirrelly man. "No, seriously. I don't think I've ever seen you... I don't know—so _alive_. Not since high school, at least."

"I've just been enjoying life lately," Jisung giggles, the older arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I bet. Younghee keeps telling Changbin hyung and I about her teacher—Lee Minho?" Jisung almost let the knife slip at the mention of the forbidden name, perking up with eyes wide and a squeak. "I'm glad you've found someone, Ji. Honestly! Like, it's about damn time—"

"Yah! What the hell are you saying??" Jisung barks, throwing some scrap vegetable at the taller. "Me and Minho—we... I'm—"

"Jisung, we've known each other since forever. There's something, admit it." Hyunjin rolls his eyes with a laugh, waving the younger off as the squirrelly man sputters and stammers, his face on fire.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the squirrelly man scoffs, heading* to the fridge and searching its contents. Hyunjin shakes his head with a smile as he returns to the dumplings.

"We're home!!" Jisung sighs at the familiar irritating yells of a certain tattooed man, hearing the door open as Hyunjin leans over to glance at Changbin and Younghee return home, a fluffy long-haired chihuahua in the little girl's arms.

"Yah! Yah! Yah!" The long-haired man yells, pointing at the blonde-haired tattooed man. "I just cleaned the floor! You two, shoes off! And clean Kkami's paws before you set him down."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it," Changbin grumbles, pulling off his boots as Younghee hands him the dog. He walks over to the table, arching an eyebrow as Jisung huffs and shuts the refrigerator door passive-aggressively. "What are you two cooking?"

"Dumplings, noodles, Gamjaguk, Teokkbokki," Hyunjin hums, though the squirrelly man frowns. 

"But we don't have any more rice cake..." Jisung frowns, Changbin shrugging.

"Just go buy some. We'll take care of the apartment."

"That's not comforting," Jisung deadpans, untying his apron and folding it over the dining chair. "I'll be back quickly though. Hyunjin, please don't let hyung into the kitchen—I don't want to come back to a fire. Also, turn off the steamer in five minutes."

With a reassuring nod (or as much as it could be) from Hyunjin, Jisung gathers his phone and keys before heading to the door, pulling his shoes on.

"Appa, where are you going?" Jisung hears Younghee ask from the couch, glancing away from the drama that played on the tv.

"Just the store," Jisung hums, smiling at his daughter. "You wanna come?"

Younghee nods, jumping off of the couch before she pulls on her shoes, following Jisung outside. The two walk in silence down the apartment and out to the street—though it surprised Jisung how comfortable it felt. He didn't get to walk with Younghee very much (but he guessed that picking his daughter up from school everyday started to change that) yet when he did, he always felt happy. Like Younghee was slowly allowing him in her personal bubble.

Then again, Jisung was a little afraid to get closer or hold her hand. As if she'll only push him away again.

But they arrived at the store quickly, getting what they needed for their lunch. (and a snack or two for Kkami so the dog didn't have to eat noodles).

And when they walked back... it was silent. Silent until Jisung felt Younghee wrap her hand around his. At that, his heart melted, glancing away to keep from squealing and possibly crying at the small gesture. When was the last time Jisung held Younghee's hand?

"Appa," Younghee mumbles, the older humming as he smiles brightly as his daughter. "Do you like Seonsaengnim?"

"Of course. I'm lucky to be friends with him." Jisung tried to avoid the obvious—that he _does_ like stupid Lee Minho in more ways than one. That— _recently_ he started to see Minho in a different light... But that was beside the point! Jisung should just forget about the adorable teacher altogether! His smile, his bright eyes, his soft voice— _all of it._

"No, I mean... Like a... crush?"

"No!" Jisung almost yells, Younghee turning to him, quick enough to catch Jisung trying to wipe the red off his face. "Never! I like Minho, and he's nice but _never_ like a crush! Crushes are stupid—at my age?? Yeah right!"

"But aren't you happy with him?" She asks, Jisung shrugging.

"I am. And I'm forever grateful to what he's done for us," Jisung turns to Younghee with a bright smile. "But I have you. _You're_ my soulmate. No one else. You're all I need to be happy, okay?"

"Then why did I see you and him kiss the other day?" Jisung was _dumbfounded_ at the amount of confidence his daughter had, turning to her smiling smugly as they stop walking in the middle of the small street. He huffs out an embarrassed laugh—or at _least tried to,_ glancing away and frowning at his daughter.

"Yah. You're not any better! You told him about our secret!" Jisung barks, trying to change the subject. Younghee stared at him before separating her hand from Jisung, walking ahead as the squirrelly man scoffs. "Yah! You promised!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She yells, Jisung running up to her and digging his fingers into her sides. She bursts out laughing before she hits Jisung, pouting as the older smiles.

Though before Jisung could tickle her any longer, she shrieks as Jisung carries her, running with her in his arms down the street, laughing.


End file.
